Little Red Ladybug
by keriloutheblossom
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the delivery girl for her parent's bakery, but she is also the village protector Ladybug when wearing her enchanted cloak. She seeks help from the lone wolf of the forest, Chat Noir, to help her fight against the akuma attacks plaguing early Paris. A red riding hood/fairytale setting AU for the characters of Miraculous: The tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

The Dupain-Cheng bakery was considered the most revered in all of the kingdom. The establishment of various breads and sweets could not be matched in taste. Bakers Tom and Sabine put their whole heart into their work. However, the same could not be said for the daughter, would rather daydream than bake. She often sighed with an unknown longing.

Her parents could see that their own love of baking was not her calling. More than once she would be put in charge of a pan of bread only to abandon it while smoke poured out of the oven. Though she tried very hard to be of help she was a lovable klutz of an apprentice. She was always making messes in the kitchen, spending more time cleaning up after herself than cooking up goods for the store to sell.

That is how the compromise was proposed.

Marinette became the bakery's delivery girl and the fastest in the kingdom at that. She was very good at this new task and finally she was out in the kingdom, free to explore like she desired. Marinette set out on every run determined to give her parents' bakery a good reputation. What Tom and Sabine did not know is that the girl had discovered more than one shortcut through the woods. If they found out of her methods she would be back to kneading dough for eternity.

Marinette couldn't understand why it was forbidden to be out in the wooded area. There were easy paths to follow and so much more direct if one knew where they were going. Did they really perceive her as so naive?

She made many friends along the way when making her deliveries. She had never met so many young people her age. Nathaniel apprenticed for the town's painting guild and he loved macaroons. Rose wrote wonderful tales of romance and enjoyed anything with fresh berries baked in. Marinette couldn't decide who loved their croissants more, either the blacksmith's son Kim or the inventor's daughter Alix.

On this particular day she is visiting Duke Bourgeois' estate. Their order is rather heavy... How could one family eat four large pound cakes? It is a struggle to knock on their large door with the large basket in her hands. She lifts the heavy cast iron handle that hangs from a lion's mouth. Her arm lifts the knocker high enough to drop so that a loud bang could echo inside.

Almost immediately the family's butler opens the door startling the young delivery girl. His chin is lifted and very proper and he addresses her in a most intimidating manner. "State your name and business, little girl."

"O-oh!," She stammers shyly, "I'm Marinette from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Duke Bourgeois should be expecting these." She extends the delicious sweets, but bows her head with humbleness.

He deems her answer acceptable, "Right this way."

Marinette follows behind the Duke's butler to a large hall where a dinner party would soon take place. The four pound cakes now seem trivial compared to the long table filling the room. Her eyes are wide as she stares at all of the covered platters and the wonderful aromas barely escaping from underneath.

"Daddy! Why can't I have a new dress!" A whine calls from across the room. It is a younger girl about her age. Next to her is a man with a head like a gourd. His way of dress indicates he is clearly influential. The girl's hair flows from a silky ribbon over her shoulders in a slim blonde waterfall. The dress she currently pouts in is much nicer than any Marinette owns in her closet. She had never seen such beautiful fabric.

"You have many lovely dresses, my darling," the Duke argues feebly with his daughter.

"But none of them are good enough for Adrien! We are talking about Prince Charming!"

"Prince Adrien?" Marinette mumbles to herself. She wondered who that could be.

Marinette approaches them in a professional manner with her heavy basket, "Pardon me, Duke Bourgeois, I have your fresh pound cakes for you."

"Ah! How convenient of you to bring these all the way here! It saves my servants so much time."

"It was my pleasure!" Marinette beams at him, "I have a written bill for you here."

He calls for a servant to bring the desired amount. He also leaves a wonderfully generous tip for her. Marinette is very thankful for his kind gesture. That is until his daughter makes an offhanded insult.

"Oh daddy, are you quite sure that will be enough? The girl is in rags!"

Marinette refrains from frowning at her for the sake of repeat business. Instead she gives a bitterly sweet remark. "Not all of us can have as many pretty dresses as you."

"That is so true, Miss Peasant!"

Marinette bites her tongue before she can say something regretful. Perhaps she is being a little defensive and thought too highly of her seamstress skills. The painstaking process is one that not all enjoyed as she does. She particularly liked this dress however. She had dyed the fabric to a lovely light pink. She lovingly hand stitched every seam.

"Would a new dress suffice as a substantial gift on our part?" He suggests.

"Oh no no sir! You've done so much for us already!"

"Absolutely not! I insist you take one of my drab old dresses off my hands." Chloe announces to her father with an overzealous push. A suspicious instinct tells Marinette that this gesture is not coming from pure intentions.

She is lead deeper into the grand home until she reaches the future Duchess's quarters. Hanging in an immaculate wardrobe are an overflow of poofy skirts.

"I don't believe I would have any place to wear such a dress," Marinette explains to the well off girl.

"Oh I would not doubt!" Chloe scoffs rudely, "But I need to be rid of these atrocities if I'm ever going to make room in my closet for something more suitable."

Marinette dares to inch closer despite her better judgement. She knows she is being used by being offered the hand-me-downs, but she couldn't hide her interest. Any one of these dresses could transform her into a princess, "May I look?"

"Hmph! Know your place commoner!" Marinette quickly steps away with a shamed blush coloring her cheeks. A giant cannonball of fabric is thrown to her with distaste. The weight of it causes the simple delivery girl to stumble and fall to the floor. A table falls on top of her and a jewelry box spills out its contents on top of her.

Chloe gasps at her with rage, "A thief are you!?"

Marinette scrambles to her feet in bewilderment, "No! I'm no thief! It wasn't my fault!"

"Guards! A thief! Thief!" The brat cries out for help as if she is under attack.

Though she is not guilty Marinette runs out of the room in a fright. She does not bother to be escorted out by a servant and runs into the street to escape a terrible fate. Stealing did not receive a light penalty. The only safe place she can think of is to run into the woods. Most would not venture there she knew. Her feet carry her deep into the trees until she trips on a thick root and rolls into a shallow stream. The cold water's chill hangs on her clothes as she stumbles out to find her way home. The wind pushes her farther east than she would have liked. Her teeth rattle like dried corn being popped in a skillet. That's when she sees a tiny cottage nestled deep in these trees. Smoke from a chimney is a sign of haven as she quickly runs up to the perimeter of a low gate.

An old woman leans low to the ground to tend to a garden of herbs. Upon seeing the distressed girl she slowly extends her knees which pop audibly, "What seems to be the trouble, Cherie?"

"I-I don't mean to be a bother, madam," Marinette's teeth chatter, "But could I possibly sit by your fireplace for a minute?"

The woman's blue eyes are clouded with sympathy, but they are understanding and wise. "I will make you some tea too." She begins to hobble weakly towards her to unlock the gate for her.

Instead of letting her go to so much trouble Marinette bravely jumps over her tiny fence and extends aid to the woman, "Let's both have a rest," she offers her arm for the woman to hang onto and helps her walk to her front door.

Inside the cottage, Marinette is propped up in the only chair and draped in the thick red wool of the woman's own cloak. The tea finally stills her anxious jaw. Marinette empties her satchel and offers a bundle of cookies to the woman, "Thank you for your help, Madam..."

"You are too kind, Marinette!" She smiles with delight beside her, "Please call me Tikki."

Tikki? What an odd name she has. "Excuse me, but how do you know me?"

The woman still smiles though she has been caught knowing more than she should. She sets down her dainty teacup on a side table to make a strange request, "Can you keep a secret, Mari dear?"

"Yes," she affirms.

The room is suddenly filled with a brilliant pink light. As it fades Marinette now faces a young and beautiful woman with hair of crimson and a dress that is radiating more beauty than any of Chloe's. It shines red, but with further examination there are tiny black spots that would be impossible for even the most skilled seamstress to embroider.

This new woman lifts her teacup again to resume enjoying the warm beverage. Marinette's tea is now on the ground and the shakes of her body return. "What sort of magic was that, Tikki!?"

"I am what most would call a witch, but I assure you I am a good witch."

"A good witch? So you aren't going to put a curse on me?"

"Oh heavens no Marinette, quite the opposite! You have a kind soul. You've proven that to me through your innocent heart and acts of selflessness. I have a gift for you." She reaches behind Marinette to touch the red cloak over her shoulders. It flashes behind her in the way that Tikki had during her transformation. Marinette lifts the end of the cloak to see it now had the same small spots that Tikki has. "I've enchanted this cloak for you. Whenever you go out you will find good fortune. This should protect you from the cold and anymore trouble in these woods," Tikki explains.

"Thank you! This will be so useful." Marinette jumps up to spin had never had such a warm, beautiful cloak to wear. "I can't wait to show Maman!"

Tikki quickly tugs on the end of her hood before she could run home, "Marinette I must warn you to guard this cloak carefully. Anyone who wears it will gain the luck. You must be careful not to let it fall into anyone else's hands."

Her eyes are unusually stern for such a kind faced witch. Marinette nods seriously at her instructions, "I promise to take good care of it. I'll only wear it to make deliveries."

"You ought to get back to the bakery, your parents will worry."

Marinette nods obediently. "Goodbye Tikki!" Upon returning to a path she recognizes she follows it home with her cape flying in her hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

There are two kinds of witches in the world: witches like Chloe and witches like Tikki. From now on she will be more wary. With time Marinette hopes her experiences will cure her naivety.

The little bell attached to the bakery door rings pleasantly as she enters. Her mother is at the counter arranging a new tray of cookies. Before Marinette can even apologize for being home so late her mother says, "Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery!"

Her mother... didn't recognize her? Blinking in surprise, Marinette notices something brushing against her eyelashes. Her fingers reach up to feel the lace at the edge of a mask.

"I… I'm at the wrong address. Sorry to bother you, ma-madam!" The disguised daughter excuses herself.

The river behind the sawmill down the road provides a decent mirror. Marinette truly is unrecognizable as she gazes at her reflection. Her dark pigtails and blue eyes are shadowed under her hood. Her dress is now dark like the underbody of a ladybug beneath its wings. Out of curiosity, she unties the cloak from her shoulders. The masquerade releases with a brilliant flash. Her pink dress and bright eyes are revealed while her cloak dims to a dull burgundy. She wouldn't have recognized her new coat if she had not seen this transformation.

Upon her second return to the bakery her mother re-greets her, this time with a mild scolding, "Marinette where have you been? We thought you would be back ages ago!"

"I got a little lost on the way back. It was a very long way to go with all those pound cakes." It wasn't a lie.

"Where did you get this?" Her mother asks about her new garment.

"Oh, it was given to me by the customer!" Marinette bites her lip realizing she has no choice about covering this up. Her mother would not react well finding out that this was from Tikki the witch, "One of the Duke's servants actually! They worried I would catch a chill in this dreary weather."

As if to prove her point rain began to patter on the roof. Her mother strokes her still damp hair behind her ears, "What a wonderful gesture on their part. Why don't you go warm up in the kitchen and help you father?"

"Yes Maman!" But first, she hops up the stairs to their living quarters above and up a ladder to her small personal quarters. It was meant to be an attic, but Marinette had spent a great deal of time creating a comfortable space for herself. She takes a nail and hammer to a wooden support beam to create a new hook for her miraculous cloak. It should be safe in her room for the time being.

After helping her father for an hour she somehow managed to set fire to a pan of muffins. Marinette threw them in a misshapen basket with a dejected sigh, "Food for the pigeons…"

"Don't be so downcast, darling," Her father reassures her with a pat on her head, "We all have our talents."

"I suppose…" Marinette still pouts. What a disappointment she must be.

He snaps his fingers with delight, "That reminds me! Would you mend my apron for me? I seem to have made another hole."

"I'd love to!" Marinette enthuses, but she is happy for any excuse to be out of the kitchen. He gets so many holes in his aprons that she suspects he is doing it on purpose. She ought to make him a new apron altogether at this rate.

At least she wasn't a complete failure. She really did have a knack when it came to her sewing. It kept her hands occupied and her mind focused. She had thought of asking for a different apprenticeship, but would it hurt her parents feelings? Marinette didn't want to find out.

She lays out the apron on a chair for her father to find. She returns to her room with the burnt muffins and pulls them apart. The sun was setting, but it wasn't too late for a charitable delivery. She drapes her cloak over her shoulders. She couldn't leave that behind.

Out her window is a small ledge to stand upon. She frequented this spot upon the wooden shingles to observe the stars most nights. Tonight she walks to the edge of her roof to get to another. With a faithful leap she swings from a tree branch and jumps on top of their garden shed. Once she is all the way down, she isn't sure how she will get back up. Hopefully her new luck capabilities would help with that.

Her cloak is indeed warm and she feels so at ease in her mask. She skips and twirls into the trees of the woods, watching her shadow dance. What a freeing feeling this cloak brought her.

She takes the basket of crumbs across town to a tall, skinny man that slept on the streets. Marinette smiles because his snores sound like the roooo roooo of a bird. The man was not very well off, yet he always put his love for pigeons above himself. She leaves one successful muffin in a cloth for him hoping he would take it if he decided he was hungry. The basket she places beside him as well. The pigeons stir beside him eager for their future dinner.

Night falls by the time she takes her usual path home. She had never been brave enough to walk in the woods at such an hour, but with her new found layer of confidence she felt invincible... until she trips on a well disguised fishing line in the brush. Beneath a thin pile of leaves is a thickly woven fishnet that swallows her up like a whale. She didn't think she could still be clumsy when shrouded in magic and yet she has managed this.

Her mind becomes oddly clear as she scrambles for a solution. There has to be a smarter way to escape. Above her are the four ropes tied at the corners of the net. If she could get up to where they meet above maybe she could climb onto the branch above. From there she can scale down the tree!

She sets her plan in motion, but it is much more difficult to execute it. She falls time after time, but is determined to pull herself up the netting. She almost reaches the branch when she is interrupted.

"What is this? A damsel in distress?" A young male's voice requests from beneath her.

Marinette frantically tucks her skirt between her legs, causing her to loose her grip once again. She swings in the net thrashing against the unfairness of it all.

A blond boy with an ominous black hood tilts his head up at her questioningly. There is a strange aura about him. Something that tells her he is bad news despite his polite offer. "Would you like some help?"

She clutches the netting again, tighter this time, willing herself not to let go as she ascends yet again, "No thank you! I am almost free. No help needed."

"Are you sure?" She ignores him and begins to tug onto the net again.

"What's your name, miss?"

"I would rather not disclose," she snubs him, hoping he will go away.

He doesn't seem to mind, "I'm Chat. Chat Noir."

That's... unfortunate. "What sort of name is that?"

"It comes with the disguise," he explains.

She sees it then. On his face is a mask similar to hers, but completely black with tiny points similar to kitten ears in the top corners. His hands have gloves fashioned after cat paws and claws. His dark cloak is tied to the side with a black rope that almost appears to be a tail.

"I really could get you down," he brags, "Would it hurt your pride so badly to let a handsome stranger save the day?" Marinette rolls her eyes at him as he flexes his muscles.

"I already told you I would rather not have your help," She rejects, "I don't talk to suspicious strangers who lurk in the woods."

"But I can't just dismiss a maiden in danger!" She is about to argue that she really is quiet safe in the net, but he has already taken action. Much like a playful feline he jumps up to swipe at the bottom of the net dangling above him. With a magical glow of green, the clawed tips of his gloves tear an immense gash into the netting. The loops tangled in her fingers disintegrate into an eerie brown rust. In a panic Marinette tries to find something to hold on to but it is all for naught. She screams as she falls from such a height, but Chat Noir is prepared for her. She lands in a heap into his awaiting arms.

"You are quite the cat-ch, my lady," he grins at the surprised girl peeking up at him with wide blue eyes, "Get it? Cat-ch?"

"I'm not your lady!" She scolds him. He purrs with amusement despite this. Marinette hops down and onto his foot, causing him to let out a startled hiss. It had been an accident but she giggles just a little, "So sorry!"

"Meowch! And after I saved your life!" He pouts at her with his hood drooping over his eyes.

"Hardly, but thank you anyway," She composes herself by dusting off his touch from her cloak, "I ought to find my way home."

"Let me guess, you don't want an escort?" He finally seems to be taking the hint.

"That is correct. I'll be on my way now."

"Just a tip," he stops her by her shoulder before she can leave him, "There was a reason for that trap you fell into. If you won't let me protect you then at least listen to this piece of advice. Your cloak may be magic, but I'd still be careful if I were you…"

"Ho-how did you know about my cloak?" Marinette questions, forgetting to pull away.

"Isn't it obvious? I have one too after all," he shakes his hood off his head to reveal his messy golden locks. Without a shadow over his face his green eyes are luminous in the night. Just like a real feline.

"If you are a black cat…" She glances down at her own spotted cloak, "and I'm a ladybug. We must be counterparts. My power is luck I was told. So you are unlucky?"

He nods, "But fate has been kind to me… To pair me with you, Ladybug. See! We aren't strangers after all!" He assures.

From one mask to another she can't deny how coincidental and uncanny the happenstance is. Two masked, magical cloak holders couldn't possibly be unrelated.

Chat Noir suddenly becomes hyper alert. Her musings are interrupted by a sudden rustling from within the trees. He jumps in front of the small girl in the red hood as if he is trying to hide her.

But from what?

She glances behind his back in time to see that he has sacrificed himself to a colossal winged monster that has lunged straight for them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chat!" Marinette screams as wings of darkness carry him away. What did that monster want with Chat Noir? Her feet alone don't keep up as she runs after them. Natural debris amongst the forest floor is an obstacle that is stealing precious time. Soon Chat and the beast are only a speck in the sky. If only she could fly too.

Maybe… She could.

Chat Noir's cloak gives him some sort of power. It was the glow of his hand that had destroyed the net. Did she have a power as well? How did he focus his energy?

She closes her eyes for only a moment, concentrating fiercely. She has to have some sort of magic in her. Tikki said she would have good fortune every time she wore this cloak. The cloak is meant to protect her, but surely it could be used to help others. What kind of lucky charm did this cloak really possess?

The same flash of pink she recognizes shines, but something miraculously appears. In her hands is a… broomstick? She glances up at the sky again with a sudden idea. She mounts the broom like the witches did in the fairy tales her parents used to tell her as a girl. With a small bounce she rises and doesn't return to the ground. Not having any knowledge of magical broom riding techniques she haphazardly zooms to the clouds to find her missing cloaked cat. The new bird's eye perspective gives her the vantage point she needs to spot him again. A mile ahead of her the large purple wings are flapping away. She could gain back the distance in no time.

Her hood falls when she soars against the wind. Her loose pigtails are free to whip against her neck. She lets out a delighted squeal. This experience defies all logic and this is what she is starting to appreciate about magic. The captured black cat hangs from the monster's hairy legs. It has six. It's wings have spooky black and purple patterns.

A giant butterfly? This is what is wreaking this havoc? Wouldn't a cat be batting at a butterfly with its paws for fun?

The silly irony is not enough to deter her from her mission for Chat. She flies straight into the beast and slams into its side. In its surprise it completely drops Chat Noir from its clutches. A scream much more shrill than hers is released as the cat drops from the sky. Marinette swoops below him to save him. The cat lands in her lap and causes her broom to dip a few meters before she steadies it. Chat Noir uncovers his masked eyes uncertainly. She smiles down at the frightened kitty. His once smooth leather mask is now cracking and chipping, revealing much more of his stunned face.

"This is what a real rescue looks like," she declares proudly.

He blinks up at her in awe and slowly crawls out of her lap to sit on the back of the broom. He holds his hand to his mask to keep the pieces intact, trying not to shake in his frightened state, "Can you get this cat back down? I don't like heights."

"As soon as we take care of this troublesome papillon!"

Chat Noir gapes at her in horror, "You're going to fight the akuma!?"

"We can't let it go can we? It will snatch away someone else!"

"How are we supposed to defeat it!?"

The ferocious papillion lets out a screech and prepares for another attack. It strikes towards Marinette this time around. She whips her broom to the right and smacks it in the thorax. Chat is nearly thrown off the narrow transportation altogether and he grips her frantically around the waist.

Just then another flash of light shimmers in her hands. As the evil akuma is stunned she reaches to touch it's warped wings. Upon contact it begins to sizzle and the beast lets out another startled scream. It is enveloped in a white purifying light before it bursts into thousands of white butterflies. Marinette blinks in surprise at her own power as Chat slowly loosens his fearful grip. Both of the young cloak wielders are dazzled by the scene.

"Incredible…" Chat murmurs, "You actually won."

"You can play with the butterflies later, kitty," Marinette laughs. He flicks her pigtail with playfulness at her relentless teasings.

They return to the spot in the forest where they first met. It is so late in the night it could already be a new day. She had to be up at dawn to warm the ovens. A good night of sleep is already out of the realm of possibility.

"Well, it was lovely to make your acquaintance tonight, but I really will be going this time."

"When will I see you again, my Lady?" Chat Noir requests before he even steps off the broom.

"I wouldn't know," she tells him honestly. The item spookily dissolves now that it is no longer needed. Then she sees it. A chip of her mask falls to the ground.

"Oh no! I've broken it!"

"The mask wears off when you use your magic," His own mask is almost completely destroyed. She looks away before she can study his face.

"I have to go!" Marinette rushes to escape. "Goodbye, Chat Noir!"

"Wait, Ladybug!" He races after her calling her name desperately, "Ladybug! Who are you? I want to see you again!"

"Ladybug is all you need to know!" She insists, only running faster, "Please don't follow me!"

By the time she returns to the bakery she has lost sight of him. Her mask has fallen completely and her cloak is reduced to its dull tone while she wears it. All of her energy has been drained from the fight. She sneaks a couple cookies into her room to replenish her spirit.

The next day comes sooner than usual for the tired baker. Marinette's parents notice her exhaustion, but until their work was done she would have to tough it out. The day has been chilled by a drizzle of rain, but the sun comes out as Marinette readies for her delivery run.

The first delivery is only down a few blocks so her cloak isn't necessary for protection. The fresh blueberry pie in her basket would still be hot for their customer she muses with delight. The cobblestone streets are full of carriages, horses, and people as she enters the heart of the town. It's rather busy for such a dreary day. Many local artisans have their work featured on display outside their residence. The music of a flute and lyre billow into her ears with the wind. Everyone is so lively! Could it be there is a festival she didn't hear of? The bakery always knew of such events. What has she missed?

Outside the printing press is a young apprentice about her age selling newspapers. The girl is shouting to everyone around her to read the big scoop in the newspaper that day. Marinette approaches her tentatively and taps her on the shoulder, "What's happening in town, miss?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" The girls enthuses. Her bright hazel eyes sparkle "It's all in the paper! Pay up if you want the news!"

Marinette sighs, "I don't have the money to spare. Thanks anyway…"

"Come here then," The girl stops her before she can walk away almost unable to contain the gossip, "I'll tell you a small bit!"

Her face brightens, "Really?"

The girl leans in and whispers in her ear, "The prince has left the palace for the first time. He is somewhere in town right now!"

The very tired delivery girl's eyes grow wide and Marinette gasps with delight, "A prince! Here!? That is newsworthy!"

"But you have to keep it quiet…" She quickly looks over both shoulders as if there is a spy waiting to steal her secrets, "To whom am I speaking?"

"Marinette," she tells the overzealous apprentice.

"Alya. A pleasure to make your acquaintance!" She curtsies with her maroon tinted skirt and tan smock covered in ink smears.

"It was grand to speak with you, but I have to run now! Pies don't deliver themselves!" Marinette yawns feebly as she returns to the street to attend to her own work, "I will be sure to visit again!"

Alya gasps at her. "Look out!"

Marinette had not heard it over the bustle in the street, but everyone else is dodging out of the way. A carriage is on a rampage. Two white horses are racing towards her at their maximum speed. Alya pulls the small girl back by her collar causing her to stumble, but she falls away from the path of trampling hooves. Or at least she thinks she has. The pie is smashed on top of her hair and she had blueberry sauce in her eyes. Her favorite pink dress becomes soiled by the murky puddles that have collected from the yesterday's rain.

Above her Alya is kneeling over her with worry. "Oh Marinette… I apologize for this…"

"Apologize?" Mari wipes a mass of blue from her eyes, "You saved my life!"

Alya lifts her out of the puddle and unties her apron so the she may clean up the mess she is. The weight of the water that soaked into her dress has chilled her to the bone and she shivers miserably.

The passengers of the carriage exit as the driver steadies his horses. Out steps none other than Chloe Bourgeois. Just the sight of her makes Marinette's skin crawl. She complains about the driver's incompetence and the carriage having scratches on it from the unfortunate accident. Chloe did not care to notice that she had caused such a danger to the local people or that she had nearly run over her.

A blond boy steps out next. He is dressed head to toe in white. Such elegancy surpasses even the Bourgeois's status. But, he couldn't be that important because he is running to the two girls still fallen in the street.

"Are you alright ladies?" The blond boy asks them urgently.

Alya's jaw drops in dumbfounded disbelief. Marinette speaks for them even though she is still the victim in all of this. "Yes I'm fine. You should get back to Chloe before she notices her attendant is missing."

He laughs at this and Alya stamps her on the foot. Marinette pulls her toes away and lets out a yelp as she slips on the slippery stones back to the wet ground. Her cheeks burn red with embarrassment and shame at being so clumsy. What had she said to make Alya do this to her?

His hand quickly reaches down to pick her up. Marinette tries to pull away from him so as not to soil his perfectly white suit, but he doesn't treat her the way Chloe had only days before. He brushes her dark bangs out of her face for her. His own hair is slicked back neatly and flat against his scalp. In the short time he is holding her his eyes peer into hers with compassion: emeralds meeting sapphires.

"Will you be alright, Princess?"

That could depend. If she melted right here she is sure she would die quite happily.

"She's still shivering terribly!" Marinette's cheeks flush to an even deeper red while Alya grins at her.

Without a second thought the kind boy removes his perfectly tailored coat and places it over her shoulders. "I am terribly sorry this happened to you. The Bourgeois' are friends of the royal family. Chloe was giving a tour of the kingdom until a black cat ran in front of the horses."

A tour? For the royal family?! She glances to Alya and back. What comes out is less than a mouse's squeak, "You're Prince Adrien?"

He bows politely, "At your service!"

Mari wishes she could sprout wings and fly away never to return. Could her cloak manage that for her? It has fallen to the ground and she is sure she will stumble yet again if she tries to retrieve it with the prince watching her.

"Do take care. I have to return to my escort." He bids them with a kind smile. She ducks into his coat like a turtle in its shell. She does not dare to look him in the eye again. Instead her gaze falls to his gloved hand. It is covered in blueberry from when he touched her. The memory is enough to make her swoon. Luckily, she is in Alya's care now.

"Goodbye Adrien!" Alya calls to him while Marinette shyly waves.

"He's so wonderful," She whispers to her new friend. An experience such as this could not let them leave as anything less. Alya glances at her with a knowing smile.

"Would you like a few clippings of his illustration from our misprinted papers?"

Marinette cannot help the request that escapes from her newly smitten heart, "Can I have all of them?"


	4. Chapter 4

The deliveries took much longer to accomplish that day. It is already dark when she returns to her room. After all of thpse setbacks she still wouldn't change a second of her day. Not the ruined dress, not a near trampling from a horse, or even the pie filling in her hair. The pure white coat hangs on a hook beside her beloved cloak. The newsprint princes are now tacked onto her walls for her to appreciate and cherish, but they do not serve her memory justice. They can't capture his heavenly smile or his glimmering eyes. Marinette spends an hour before bed drawing him as best as she could remember.

"Oh Adrien..." She murmurs sleepily at her illustration, "The prince all others shall set standards by. The one all other royal nations envy. Every girl in the kingdom would dream of being your princess!"

Few would ever have the interactions she had today. To have her hair stroked and to actually be referred to as a princess when she was at her lowest esteem. He would do the same for everyone she is sure, but that didn't make her feel any less special. That moment had been theirs. Marinette wonders if the prince will continue to remember her so fondly. Perhaps not, but a delivery girl could dream. If she did marry, she hopes that her love would always treat her as kindly as he had. That is all she could ever ask. To be a princess to her very own charming man.

Over the next few days she is daydreaming more than ever. Her absentminded errors ruin an entire batch of choux pastry balls for an upcoming wedding in town. They were dense enough to smash a pane of glass. Marinette and her parents had to stay up all night to re-bake and re-fill them all with creamy custard. Marinette harbors a deep guilt for the inconvenience she had caused, but she still smiles through the extra work.

"Now Marinette, you need to double check every portion size and ingredient before you put them in the mixing bowl." Her father tells her as he hands her another platter of the newly baked treats.

"Yes Papa," Marinette nods hardly hearing him as she places each pastry atop another in a tall pile.

"We can't serve anything less than our best to the happy couple. How would you feel if it were your special day?"

Marinette imagines it then, the tradition of a bride and groom kissing above the tall cone-like structure of delicate balancing pastries that formed a wedding Croquembouche (a medieval equivalent to a wedding cake). On the other side she sees Prince Adrien.

"Marinette are you listening?" Her mother rebukes her for ignoring her father.

She shakes her head, having gotten carried away again, "I'm sorry maman. I wasn't. I haven't been sleeping well. I'm having a hard time staying focused." She dips her chin in shame, awaiting a scolding.

"Why don't you get some rest then? We will finish up here," her mother offers.

"Thank you," the tired daughter yawns. "I will be better in the morning. I promise you."

She pulls out her pigtails for the night as she ascends the stairs and then dresses in a light nightgown. She opens one shutter of her tiny window to let the cool night air on her stuffy attic. Hopefully, the bugs would stay out. She curls up in her quilt like a kitten and lets her eyelids flutter with a happy sigh, hoping to dream of a prince.

All is quiet for hours until heavy thumps sound above her. A no longer groggy Marinette sits upright when she realizes she is not imagining this. She slips on a pair of slippers and goes to latch her shutters when she glimpses a dark figure standing on her ledge.

His black cloak billows in the whispering summer breeze and his glowing green eyes lock with hers behind his mask. Marinette gasps with fright. She knows she has no reason to fear her mysterious acquaintance, but what she is terrified of is that he has tracked down her other self, Ladybug. His eyes widen when he turns to see her there.

"I-I didn't mean to startle you, miss!" He bows humbly to reassure her of his peaceful nature. "My apologies for waking you."

As he holds her gaze there is no recognition. He is just a trespasser. Her worry dissipates to a more mild state, but only faintly. "You are very suspicious! What is it you are doing here?"

"There is no need for alarm." He places a hand over his heart, solemnly swearing it. "I am Chat Noir. Think of me as a silent protector over Paris."

"I've never heard of you!" She declares the lie, but she couldn't tip him off in any way. Marinette crosses her arms for further her defense. "I don't _see_ any danger! What other reasoning do you have then?"

"You're right, tonight there isn't. You have caught me red pawed..." He laughs at his own pun as if he is a jester. It is a pitiful attempt in her opinion, "I have a favor to ask."

Marinette rolls her eyes. "What is it?"

His eyes become hopeful, "This is a bakery isn't it? Is there anyway you could sneak me a small portion?"

She blinks at him questioningly, "You're hungry?"

He nods eagerly, "Terribly so."

"Well... We closed long ago. We'll be open tomorrow morning bright and early and you can arrive then like everyone else." She informs him sternly.

"That would not correlate with my nocturnal nature. I wish I could be here to smell the early morning scent of baking bread." Speaking about it makes his stomach growl loudly enough for Marinette to hear.

It is enough for her to take pity, "Wait here then."

In the kitchen are plenty of day old goodies for him. She sets them on a napkin and lays them out aesthetically on the sill of her window as if she is placing them on display. He munches the whole lot in minutes.

"You act as if you are a stray, Monsieur Chat Noir. I do hope you aren't going to try and visit every night!"

His pastry filled, cheeky grin fades, "I wish I could..." He wipes a few crumbs from his chin with the napkin ever so delicately so that he isn't looking at her eyes.

It isn't her place to ask, but she is concerned by the change in demeanor. She hasn't seen this side of him. He seems so... depressed. "Chat Noir? Are you alright?"

"I don't like to return to my own home... I'm forced to be someone that I'm not. My father doesn't even notice when I am missing." He explains, but then his forlorn tone shifts back to the carefree cat she knew much better, "When I'm out like this exciting things happen. That's how I met Ladybug!"

"L-ladybug?" At the mention of her alternate form her speech becomes clumsy. "And w-who is that?"

He sighs to her dreamily, "She is a maiden with hair dark as night and eyes as bright as the sky. Oh but she hides in masquerade so similar to mine."

Giggles rise from her throat. He turns to her with a questioning look. Dubious of how to respond now, she bursts with laughter. He must be truly infatuated with Ladybug if he is already reciting poetry after only one meeting prior.

Chat takes much offense to the fit she is having. "I worked on those lyrics all day I'll have you know!" But his rant turns into a pout, "I'm sure she'll like it..."

She wipes tears from her eyes and clears her throat, "So you are a poet rather than a bandit?"

"To describe her is an impossible feat. An entire song there could be about she," he purrs alluringly as if to emphasize his point.

"I will take that as a yes. And when will she be hearing this confession of love?" Marinette teases him.

His cheeks flush a deep red. "I was hoping I'd see her tonight. Do I need to rehearse more?"

"No, it was lovely." She shakes her head. So the self-conscious kitty is still waiting for Ladybug? Maybe she did need to give him a visit so he would stop this flirty nonsense, "But you can't expect the girl to be up all night like you silly kitty. She is probably asleep at this hour!"

His hood droops over his head shamefully, "I didn't consider that... I wanted to see her again so much sooner. Maybe she will turn up at our usual spot tomorrow..." He mutters more for himself than to actually converse with her.

"Well you are fed then. I must turn in and resume my own sleep. Have a good night."

Marinette begins to close her shutters, but Chat quickly reaches his clawed glove in before she can. She jumps at the action. "Wait, miss? Do you know a girl like that? A girl like Ladybug?"

He holds the small shutter, but his desperate gaze is what makes her feel captivated. "Me? I'm sorry! But no! I wouldn't know anything about that!" She insists too quickly as she avoids a glance near the conspicuously hung burgundy cloak in her room.

His eyes narrow suspiciously. "Are you certain? She has this spotted cloak and a mask that is red with little black spots. You would know it if you saw it."

"That is truly an odd description! It isn't familiar!" Marinette covers up another swell of anxiety with a rude scoff, but his determination panics her. No, it terrifies her truly. In her fright she tries to shut him out again. With the slam of the doors she still doesn't escape the interrogation. Chat Noir lets out a cat like screech and pulls away a smashed paw glove that she has closed between the two shutters.

Her apology is ever as klutzy as she is. "Aghh! I'm sorry, Chat! I didn't mean to hurt you! You were becoming so aggressive about the matter!"

He pulls the small shutters open again with a claw and then holds his injured hand warily. He turns away from her altogether with distrust. She had torn the glove in her hasty move and he has scrapes from the course wooden texture. He gives it a small lick as if he is an actual feline.

"I really am sorry, but you startled me!" She tries to defend again.

"It's bleeding and there's a small piece of the window in my hand. I can't get it out. It's going to be there forever! Why would you do that?!" He pouts childishly as if his entire world has come crashing down.

"Oh it's only a splinter!"

"It is evil is what it is!" He hisses at her.

"Have you never had one? Come here. Let me help you." He shakes his head and pulls away from her to leave the troubling situation altogether. Even if he didn't want to accept the help she knows he needs it. She holds the corner of his cloak ransom knowing he cannot leave without it. He does not dare to tug away from her then despite not wanting to be near her.

"Stay." Marinette commands. She has him sit as she retrieves a sewing needle to coax it out. The queasy kitten nearly faints in her arms and has his eyes shut tightly in order to remain calm enough to hold still. It only takes a second to free him of the tiny speck of pain. With her lips she places a peck on the cut that had upset him so terribly. He pulls away again, but this time out of shock.

"The kiss makes it hurt less. My parents always did this for my minor scuffs when I was a child," she explains. "It makes it better much sooner."

He glares at her a moment longer, before he softens toward her. "I never knew that... Thank you, it really doesn't hurt anymore," he admits to his own pleasant surprise.

She ruffles his blond locks affectionately as if he were a beloved pet or a younger brother. She had never had anyone to bicker with before. "Good kitty. Will you let me rest now?"

"Yes," He sighs hopelessly, "But please let me know if you see the girl. She could be my other half."

Her eyes avoid his as she lies to him, "Right, I will..."

"Thank you, miss...ah... I never did get your name," he tilts his head curiously.

"Marinette."

"Miss Marinette," He smiles to himself a little and nods, "It suits you."

"Chat Noir? May I ask you something?" She requests suddenly. "You are looking for this girl with a mask, but do you really know her? Who are you really underneath your own mask?"

He refuses the question while shaking his head and quickly standing to retreat. "I'm sorry, my other identity must stay secret. And as for my lady, she is very dear to me."

She frowns wishing he would clarify further. Perhaps she would see him again in one of the faces of the townsfolk if she remained attentive.

"A lone wolf are you? I understand." Marinette rubs her eyes sleepily with her palm. "Goodnight then... Chat Noir."

"Goodnight, Prrrrrincess." He bows elegantly, but she rolls her eyes at him for his absurd politeness. He hardly needs to treat her with such formalities when the encounter has been awkwardly casual at best.

"Oh so I was evil, but now I'm a princess?" She teases him.

"A man is able to change his mind. You may be clumsy, but you are very kind. A princess you will be to a lucky he." She cannot help giggling at his rhymes again, but this time he grins because he believes himself to be humorous. The only amusement is that he thinks he is so funny.

He leaps off of her rooftop and on to the next with the aid of a shining, extended silver cane that he had concealed under his cloak. She watches until he is only another star flying amongst the thousands of dots in the night.

"The dumb cat found me and hasn't a clue," she giggles again. She latches her shutters tight to keep his paws from poking about this place entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette yawns widely as she picks up her basket and drags her cloak. The morning has never been kind to her and is less sympathetic than ever. She descends her ladder and the stairs to find a troubled baker's wife. She searches the area where Marinette had found the  
snacks for her late night visitor. "Mari? Do you know where I set aside the bread from yesterday? It's disappeared on me!"

"Maybe Papa ate it for his breakfast?" Despite her guilt Marinette's lies are finally starting to sound believable she notes. It is not a skill she is proud to have picked up. In this instance, her mother believes this excuse easily and no one is really  
harmed.

"Perhaps he did... Next time I'll need to hide it better. I was saving it for Grandmother Cheng. She has been terribly ill again."

"Grandmother Cheng?" She has been sickly for as long as Marinette could remember. If she is correct her old cabin is on the other side of the woods. Her mother visits more often than she or her father. It is difficult to run the bakery unless someone  
stays behind. It has been so long since she had seen her extended family.

"Yes, your uncle even decided to come back to the village to care for her. We need to offer our help too."

"Wasn't he the chef at the palace? I thought he was happy there," Marinette pouts for him.

"And now your grandmother is eating the best food in the land. He is happy as long as he is cooking."

Marinette considers this with longing. She wishes there were something she were happy to do in any circumstance. It isn't baking and it wasn't delivering. Would her life always be so... Unfulfilling?

Sabine brushes her daughter's face with concern, "Honey? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes! Fine as I can be. Perhaps tired still..." She admits with a sigh.

"This really is becoming a problem. Try to avoid sweets in the evening, dear." Her mother suggests, "It might be disrupting your sleep patterns."

"I will try that..." If it put her mother at ease then she can pretend that it is the reason she couldn't catch a wink of sleep, "I think I'm just a little stressed. Is there anyway I could have a day off for rest?"

"It wouldn't be today... I'm sorry, but you are making quite a name for yourself Marinette." She beams proudly. At the very least Marinette could be happy that her mother is pleased with her work.

A slice of cheese and a loaf of bread fits nicely in her basket as well as a bundle of homemade noodles for her uncle to utilize however he wishes. Marinette's stomach growls at the thought of enjoying a wonderful lunch with her grandmother and Uncle Cheng. Marinette avoids snacking on the cinnamon roll she has picked out for breakfast.

The way to her grandmother's takes her through town. Marinette could afford to take her time on the long route because Sabine had put all other orders aside for the day. This way Marinette will have plenty of time to get there and spend time with her  
ailing relative.

She passes her friend Alya is talking to a young man who appears to be a street musician. He has a small drum hanging from his neck. He holds a pair of drumsticks and a small pouch in his hand. She cannot tell if he is buying a newspaper or taking donations for a song. She doesn't mean to eavesdrop.

"There is no bartering for the newspaper. Francs only!" Alya's stern tone insists. "I have to make a profit!"

"Don't we all?" He smiles smugly.

"Enjoy my company all you want, but I have work to do!"

"And so do I!" He catches Marinette looking their way and mistakes it for interest. "You there! Would you care for a song?"

The shy delivery girl shakes her head vigorously, "N-no thank you! I'm sure you are very talented, but I have nothing to spare today."

"Long time no see, girl!" Alya greets her warmly, "Marinette this is Nino."

"Mademoiselle," he tips his hat. A red feather falls forward, but with a flick of his fingers he returns it to its rightful posture. "I am Nino, songwriter and tabor enthusiast!" He gestures to the small drum proudly.

"Do you play any other instruments?" Marinette requests with an eager sparkle in her eye.

"What do I look like? A one man band?" But his tone is teasing, "I will get there eventually..."

"That is so exciting! I love music," She enthuses, "Isn't that so neat, Alya?"

"I do love music, but I thoroughly enjoy my apprenticeship for the newspaper. One day I'll be the one with a story to write about."

"You are dreaming big." Nino chuckles, "Your enthusiasm is cute!"

"Wait and see." Alya grins at him despite the hint of absurdity in his tone. Marinette is sure Alya could prove him wrong. She displays a determination that she almost envies.

"Well ladies, I have to get back to entertaining the prince. It's a sweet gig." A sudden tug on his collar stops him in his tracks, Alya keeps him from leaving her presence.

"The prince is in town and you did not think to mention this news to me earlier!?" Alya demands. Marinette's eyes are also wide, and a blush rosy from the mere thought of seeing him again.

"Fine." He rolls his eyes at her. "He's been at the painting guild nearly every day getting a portrait done. They aren't letting anyone in. There are knights guarding every corner of that place anyway. You can keep dreaming sister."

Alya frowns, but dismisses him, "Gah! You are no help are you, Nino?"

"You wanted to know!" He reminds her. Marinette giggles at the squabbling two; then slippery as a gardener snake she races towards the painting guild.

There are knights just as Nino had described, their armor glimmering, a shiny wall of impassible guards. She could not even spot a window behind them. Her disappointment weighs her down more than a sack of flour upon her shoulders. Perhaps she can come later after visiting her grandmother and be able to return in time to watch him leave for the day. If she figures out how long he is staying everyday she could track him down and casually walk by him each evening.

"Pardon me?" A shy voice startles her out of her stalker schemes. Nathaniel jumps too and let's out a small yelp before disappearing under his mop of red hair, "Pardon me! Again! Marinette!"

"Sorry Nathaniel, I was lost in thought. It's good to see you!" Marinette smiles at her friend. His face is still buried and red as a tomato, but she notices his hands are still splattered with paint and a brush is in his hands.

"You look well. It's been awhile since I've seen you!" He warms up slowly at her friendliness. "We've both been so busy I suppose. Do you still get any time to draw?"

"Oh sometimes... Mostly I work on deliveries, but sometimes I like to draw dresses still," or handsome prince crushes... An idea sparks just then. "I'd love to see what you've been working on!"

"Really?" Nathaniel brightens, "I'd love to show you my work! And... I actually have a favor to ask you."

"Perfect! Lead the way then!" She enthuses more than she intends to, but the artist doesn't notice any false intentions. He guides her straight through the shining wall of knights and straight into the home of art.

"Welcome! This is my corner here!" Her excited friend opens up completely now that he is in his realm of comfort. But, it is far from hers.

A muse is sitting across from his wing and it is none other than the bratty Duke's daughter, Chloe. She is adjourned with pearls and a yellow dress that put the sun to shame. At his easel is portrait after portrait of larger than life Chloe's staring back at them with features much softer than her usual cruel demeanor.

She is recognized and scoffed at immediately by the well off girl, "What is she doing here? This is supposed to be a closed painting session!"

"She's an old friend of mine," Nathaniel remarks shyly, "Why don't you take a break, Miss Bourgeois? You have been sitting for ages."

"Oh have I?" She glares at him despite his kind gesture. "Do you think she would really be a good choice? I mean, she isn't as pretty as moi..."

"I would like to practice capturing a variety of features," Nathaniel is visibly distressed by her remark, "Pay no mind to her..." He whispers.

"You heard him. He needs variety. You can only stare at a person so long," Marinette smirks, "Scoot scoot." Chloe lets out an infuriated snort from her flailing nostrils.

A laugh erupts from across the room at Chloe's expense. Nathaniel's master of the guild scolds the most beautiful model that could ever be captured on canvas. Prince Adrien resumes his stance with a sword held in rest in front of his feet. His chin is dipped ever so slightly and his face somber. His shoulders are slightly tensed as if he might spring into battle at any moment, but the pure white cloth over his chest give him the peaceful grace of an angel.

What had she just said about staring at models? That she could look at him forever?

Marinette does not even notice that Nathaniel has sat her on a stool with props and draped a scarlet cloth behind her for a background, "Splendid! Hold that pose, Marinette!"

She does not hold her position when she hears him say this, "What?"

"No no no, like you were!" He points her face at Adrien again instead of himself, "That far off look in your eye is so beautiful. I want to see if I can portray it as well as my master can."

Prince Adrien glances up then and smiles ever so slightly at her. Marinette can feel the corners of her own lip rising and her teeth showing. Her hand waves on its own until Nathaniel places them again on her lap. It is so much harder to remain still when she mustn't move.

"Perfect! Stay just like that!"

"I don't see what is so special about her pose," Chloe huffs again.

"I-I can't stay very long! I haven't made it to my grandmother's house yet!" She argues.

Nathaniel is already at the canvas mixing paints for her skin tone, but stops with that brush to switch to reds instead, "That shouldn't be a problem. I can focus on the cloth portion of this painting today. Could you return a few more times to model again?"

"I..." She glances once more at Adrien and can feel her heart beating for him, "Uhh-huh... Yes!"

He nods happily, "Stop by soon then!" His wrist begins to map out the basic shapes of his drapery. Marinette stands and runs to the exit. She needed to pinch herself to be sure she isn't dreaming this. She has a way to visit Adrien, her prince! For tomorrow and the next day and the next!

The thought hardly has time to reverberate in her head when a shrill screech pierces through the air. The master drops his paintbrush to cover his ears. Adrien glances up and is on edge, battle ready if need be. Then, the entire guild shakes as if a hefty tree had crashed upon the roof. But, fallen trees didn't scream or rise back up to topple again. The roof is beginning to collapse inside with every strike. Nathaniel has already ducked for cover under his easel for his canvas hardly has any progress yet while Chloe is wailing for Adrien to save her. Marinette's hand is at the door. On the other side there are more screams coming from terrified townsfolk. She could have taken shelter easily, but her instincts insist she act contrarily.

She slams the door behind her to stumble into exactly what she feared she would be facing. What could make this beast leave the woods and attack in broad daylight?

Her pigtails disappear under her red hood and she ties a knot to keep it secure. The bright light shines. When she looks down she is costumed completely. With her magical abilities and identity concealed she could take it on. All she needs is a plan...

"Miss Marinette?!" She hears someone call behind her. It doesn't sound like Nathaniel. She turns to see the Prince frantically searching. The sword is gone, but he appears ready to fight. He is so brave, but defenseless in this situation.

"Marinette it's dangerous out here! Come back!" Her heart thumps erratically. He ran out after her. He's calling for her. He remembers her name!

"Prince Adrien!" His eyes meet hers, but he is surprised rather than relieved. Marinette realizes too late that he cannot recognize her like this. "Marinette is fine! She ran towards her home."

He approaches slowly, not knowing what to make of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm L-ladybug. I'm hoping I can stop this..."

"By yourself?" He gapes at the girl.

"Please go back inside! It isn't safe out here!"

The akuma sets its sights on them. With a screech it dives towards them, but Ladybug is faster. "Look out!"

She shoves his shoulders to save him. It is quick enough to push him away, but Adrien anticipated this. He hooks his arms under her shoulders to also pull Ladybug out of the danger. They fall with a clank as Adrien's armor hits the cobblestone road, and he is holding her to his chest. She stares down at him with a blush redder than her cloak. His cheeks are rather pink too. He quickly rolls to his knees with Ladybug in his arms and hides with her in an alley between two cottages.

"What's the plan now?" He asks as he sets her down.

She supposed she couldn't have the prince run away with her into a sunset anytime soon. In fact, he needed to leave. "There's no reason for you to be involved in this mess. I want you to remain here where it is safe."

"What about you?" His eyebrow tilt is very cute when he is determined, "I won't let you fight alone!"

"It's after you! Please return to safety! I will handle this!"

The prince shakes his head, "But it isn't after me. It's after you!"

"Pardon? That's preposter-Ahhhhh!-" The akuma dives into the slim alley and pins her to the ground. When she tries to shove it away and turn it to butterflies it remains. She is too afraid to really concentrate her magic when its fangs are hovering over her face, but instead of biting her it chomps down on her hood and tugs on it so that the strings at her neck are choking her.

These attacks are not as random as she had perceived. Why would it try to kidnap Chat Noir? Why not someone as influential as the prince? What did she do to become a target?

There is only one thing she has in common with her cloaked counterpart. The miraculous power that came with their disguise. This monster wants their magic. What it could possibly do with it she did not know, but it is proving to be more intelligent than it appeared.

"Huyyyyyyyaaaah!" Adrien takes a wooden board to the monster's head. It cracks from the impact because Adrien is as strong as he is beautiful. It is stunned for a second, but this is enough time for Ladybug to slip away and concentrates her efforts into a secret weapon.

She coughs out the words, "Lucky Charm!" What appears in her glowing hands is not the broomstick she is hoping for. It is a pail... one used for fetching water?

"What is that for?" Adrien quizzes her.

How would she know? Ladybug glances around to see if she could find a use for the small bucket. There is the akuma, an old rope in the plaza, Prince Adrien beside her, and the empty pail.

"I have an idea, but it's risky! Can you create a diversion?"

Adrien grins at her request. "Diversion is my middle name."

"Good to know," she giggles at him.

With her pail in hand she sneaks over to where the rope is to tie it to the handle. Adrien's distraction is to simply hold up his board and taunt the akuma with another smack to the face.

For a moment the beast has forgotten that she exists and is set on harm for the prince. Before it can act she screams a true battle cry that could alert anyone in Paris. The akuma finds her standing on the edge of the well and turns to its true aim, the vulnerable self-sacrificing Ladybug.


	6. Chapter 6

The prince can only watch in horror as the spotted heroine holds her ground. The monster smashes through the wooden posts beside her. The small roof that provides shade over the well collapses into the water with a distant splash. All he can see is that the pail is over the akuma's head, effectively muzzling the monster.

She actually caught it...

Between the furious flapping he spots Ladybug riding on the akuma's back. The papillon writhes beneath her, struggling to be free. With it properly leashed she extends her fingertips to its deformed wings, but the creature slams into a cottage before  
she can touch it. Stones and brick hit her, she lets out a small cry when she hits the ground. The monster is blind, crashing into structures and causing destruction. While still hidden in the alley Adrien pulls out a long, black cloak he has concealed in his chest plate. He curses himself under his breath. "How could I have let her do this alone?"

A flash of green glows around his eyes the second his hood is up. He is no longer a prince, but the bandit rouge Chat Noir. He is much more comfortable leaping into the square with the raging akuma under this alias. He reclaims the rope before the beast  
could fly off.

"Ladybug! Help me!" Chat Noir shouts to his cloaked counterpart. He can already feel his feet lifting away from the cobblestone beneath him.

Ladybug lifts her heavy, hooded head in a daze. Her masked face cannot mask that she is bewildered to see him. Nonetheless, she soon crawls out from beneath the debris and is ready to aid. She races towards Chat Noir at such a speed that she is able to leap onto his back for an extra boost. She lands in front of Chat with a smirk of triumph. The akuma's ugly wings dissolve into the harmless white butterflies. With the cleansing butterflies also comes a magical restoration. No property damage or injuries exist any longer. They soar into the sky only to cause trouble another day. Chat's tug on the rope slackens as the weight of the giant papillon has disappeared. He gracelessly falls onto his hindquarters as a result. Ladybug chortles at him, not in a rude way, but in a delighted teasing way.

Well... maybe she is laughing at him a little, but he is happy that they have defeated their foe.

The beautiful girl does offer him her hand to lift him back up. His lanky fingers envelope her small delicate hand completely. The touch is enough for his cheeks to turn a deep pink under his hood.

"I thought cats landed on their feet, Chat Noir!" She teases him lightheartedly.

"What can I say, I've never fallen for a lady quite like mine before," he purrs with a glance that should have made a maiden swoon.

She clears her throat and pushes his hands away politely. "Not your lady," she corrects once again, "But thank you for coming to help me, I couldn't have done it without you."

He grins at the compliment, but tries to remain suave at receiving her praise. "I was in the neighborhood... If you have any other purr-oblems with these akumas I could always assist you!" Ladybug rolls her eyes at him. He cannot see why she would. His saying was rather clever.

"But why are they a problem in the first place, Chat?" Ladybug questions.

"Because they are akumas! Their master wants all the power he can attain!"

"Who?" Ladybug wonders with a clear distress, "What power?"

"You don't know about the miraculous war?"

"What war?" She questions, "I truly don't." Before he could knowledgeably inform her a horde of new fans have already run up to shower their praise upon them. They are also flooded with a wave of questions.

"That was incredible!" "What was that awful creature?" "Who are you two?" "Will you be saving those who have already been carried off?" "Why do you wear masks?" "Where did you get your powers?" "Are you here to save Paris from future attacks?"

Ladybug appeals to her partner for the answers she is clearly lacking. Chat Noir senses the need to address her as well as the audience. He does so in the most melodramatic manner.

"We..." He pauses and motions between himself and Ladybug, "Are Ladybug and Chat Noir. We were bestowed with the miraculous power of a long forgotten prophecy! From this moment on we are protectors of Paris!"

He raises his fist to the sky and a cheer erupts from the crowd that had gathered. Some are fearful of having been attacked in the first place. One girl with a maroon dress pulls out a book of blank paper and a hard chunk of charcoal to take notes on so that she may inform her guild. "Could you stay to elaborate further in an interview?"

"We really cannot ..."

"We will return as needed," Chat Noir promises as he removes the silver cane he carries under his cape. He extends his hand to the Ladybug he has bewildered so thoroughly, "I have something to show you."

Ladybug's holds the edge of her mask as it begins to crack with her right hand. Her left accepts the offer. In the next moment she is launched high above the rooftops with him. Chat laughs once at her initial squeal of fright and vaults off again, carrying them to their lonely forest.

"I thought you weren't afraid of heights." She flicks his ear through his hood for the teasing; then resumes her death hold around his petite body is protected by his arms and held close against dark armor. When they reach the forest he switches from vaulting to running atop the branches. He stops at a tree with the thickest trunk and tallest stature she has ever seen. Chat leaps to the base and sets her down beside him before knocking on the bark. The sound echoes on the inside to her surprise. It had not appeared at first glance to be hollow. Nothing else of interest occurs as they stand waiting, but the fragile cracks in her mask become all the more evident.

"Where is that lazy warlock..." Chat Noir grumbles under his breath. "We might as well go in."

"In?"

He yanks a branch above them. With a mechanical lurch of gears a slim door releases a latch and releases its invisible camouflage. Chat Noir pulls the door open and holds it aside, "Ladies first, my dear."

The stairwell is damp, cold, and unwelcoming to any outsiders. His Ladybug is blind in the dark and relies on the glow of Chat's eyes and shoulder to be her guide down a twisted corkscrew stairwell. Some boards sagged, shifted, and screeched beneath their feet, adding to her unease. Chat Noir tries to reassure her with the gentle touch of his glove.

"There's nothing to be frightened of." He teases again as he slowly uncurls her fingers from his cape.

"Except tripping!" She frets.

"Have trust in me, my lady-"

"-not your lady..."

"Be-claws I would never let harm come to you!" She groans at the clever pun which only makes Chat Noir smile wider.

The light of flickering candles illuminates the end of the passage. At the bottom of the steps is a lair. The walls are lined with shelves of manuscripts, potions, and cobwebs. A faint stink of mold fills the air. A husky man with black curls and an empty round tin snores heavily at a table in the corner. The nearer they approach the stronger the aroma becomes.

"Ugh! Plagg! Could you resemble a pig any further?!" Chat Noir rebukes the sleeping warlock. "We have a guest."

The slumbering lump blinks sleepily and growls right back, "You bring a girl home, but no cheese I see? I gave you one task, boy!" He yawns again and without any kindness addresses her, "And it's about time you were appointed, Ladybug!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Since the beginning of time, the kwamis had seen the disaster of the world. They combined their powers and created their own unique miraculous to channel their powers into so that they may be lent to humans. From there, heroes arose in times of such a  
greatpower, it was only a matter of time before a miraculous fell into the wrong hands. Thus, the Miraculous Wars began. A battle that persisted with each generation of miraculous holders. Not surprisingly it has begun again," Plagg groans. "This time it's Nooroo's miraculous that is causing these curses."

"And what is... Nooroo's power?" Ladybug counts the number of kwamis on her fingers. There was Tikki and Plagg whom she had met. Then there were five other kwamis with equally as confusing names and an amazing array of abilities.

Chat Noir flips through an ancient text to find the answer. "He is supposed to... Fulfill a person's deepest wish? Hmm... maybe I should have been Nooroo's apprentice..." He thoughtfully gazes at Ladybug as he considers.

"You have the second most powerful miraculous, you ungrateful brat! What more do you want?" Plagg gripes.

"Whose is the most powerful?" Ladybug wonders.

"Yours you silly girl."

"M-mine!?"

"Yeesss." The sarcastic master hisses in exasperation. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are technically equals, but he is useless without you."

"Pardon you!" Chat Noir shouts.

Ladybug hardly listens, her mind is so deeply troubled. "Tikki never told me any of this..." Another piece of her mask chips off from her distress. During the short history lesson most of it had fallen. Thankfully, only two dim candles are lit in the underground warlock's chamber. She turns away from the light for good measure.

"How could Nooroo lose his miraculous like this?" Chat Noir demands.

"Well he didn't go for a stroll and drop it by chance." Plagg critisizes, "It was stolen of course! Nooroo has too much sense to be giving it away to an unworthy student!"

"Well then who is wishing for vicious butterfly giants?"

He groans at his curious Chat and cuts himself a slice of cheese. He proceeds to shove the wedge into his entire mouth and reason aloud, "How should I know? Haven't you pestered me enough today? Why don't you find out for yourself!"

The argument between Plagg and Chat is playful despite the master's laziness, Ladybug observes. Why then has Tikki left her all alone? Why hasn't she told Marinette anything about wars or a partner or how to use her powers? Or why her mask breaks after being in disguise for so long!

A flash of pink suddenly illuminates beneath her hood. A high pitched scream fills the room. It is her own voice she realizes too late. It would seem that no more answers remain here that she could spare any time for. She runs for the exit with a goodbye of, "I must be going!"

This startles Chat, who had his nose deep in his readings. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Farewell children." Plagg transforms into a small black kitten and scampers up to a stack of books in the corner to find a cat nap.

"Cataclysm!" Chat's hand illuminates with green as he chases after her. He is climbing the stairs to catch her when he is stopped by Ladybug's hand that is pushing him back.

"My magic has run out... I-I need to leave alone." Chat sees then she has her hood pulled over her forehead as she speaks to him. Her mask had disintegrated completely? The darkness in the stairwell protects her from being recognized. His heart beats  
faster. He realizes that if any light fell upon her face he would discover who she is. If he raises his glowing hand he would see her.

"Promise not to follow me, please?"

"But Ladybug... You can trust me."

"Promise!" She insists, her patience wearing thin, but he also hears the fear in her voice.

"I cross my heart... But you will need me. I have to get the door for you." He carefully takes her with the glove that does not destroy and leads her up to where another switch releases the hidden door. The outrageous contraption's gears squawk in protest  
as he wishes he could. The door cracks open and allows a slit of light to pour in.

"Thank you." As she turns he catches the smallest glimpse of sunlight on freckles speckled across her cheek. Then she is gone as she vanishes into the woods before he could change his decision.

Chat Noir lets his disguise drop as he removes his cloak with frustration. He falls into his master's chair with a sigh. "Why doesn't she trust me with her identity?"

"Would you tell her you are the prince?" The fat, black kitten scoffs at him with disgust. Adrien supposed his expectations are hypocritical.

"I would tell her if she told me..." He decides aloud.

"And have her become nothing more than an infatuated slave in your presence as a result of your royal status?"

He lets out a glum groan, "That is the problem, isn't it?"

"That's why I picked you. Your bad luck was already apparent. That and you hang out in creepy forests much too often, your highness."

If only he had been born a normal citizen of the kingdom. Having so many servants and escorts is suffocating. He would rather be a peasant farmer. At least then he would be free to marry who he wished and not be promised a bride from a neighboring country. How could he tell the king, his father, that he didn't want any of his royal responsibilities and glory? All he wants is... freedom. The freedom to live his own life in a way that would bring him happiness.

At least no one would think to look for him here if they ever discovered that the prince had been leaving the castle walls. There are so many rooms in his home it would take them a year to search them all. What they didn't know is that he had found a  
way out from the second story garden tower. With the aid of the overgrown vegetation and two tiny daggers he could escape, but with great risk. Now with his powers he could now leap on top of the wall and into the garden with the aid of his new vaulting skills.

The forest gave him a clear mind and a fresh breath of lungs. Until he met his stinky cheese loving friend Plagg. In exchange for all the Camembert the castle had stocked he had agreed to give the prince an opportunity to leave his royal life behind, if even for a few hours. The young boy was forever grateful.

Adrien pats a now slumbering Plagg, saddened that he must leave to return to his lonely home. If he stays out much longer he would be missed. "I will return tomorrow."

It doesn't take him long to vault over the wall and into the garden. He detransforms for the second time and strolls away with a book in his hand. It makes him appear as though he had been keeping up with his studies, whether it be for personal gain or otherwise.

It serves as a good excuse for his private instructor, Nathalie. She is the first to track him down. She is clearly displeased that he had disappeared from her again for the entire afternoon.

"And where have you been, young lord?" Her crossed arms indeed display that she is cross with him. He supposes that is what he likes most about Nathalie. She is blunt with him even if he is a prince.

"I was reading in the garden most of the day." He fake grins, only the location was a lie. Gardens and forests aren't all so different. "The sunshine was marvelous. It's too stuffy and bleak inside."

"Your father has been requesting you for hours. At least one of us should know of your location!" She scolds, "Come with me. He is already impatient with you."

"Grand... How grand..." The prince mutters under his breath. If there is one rule he knew well it is that no one kept a king waiting. Not even his son is an exception.

To say that the king is annoyed would be... a mistake. He is furious at best. A buffet of a meal is cold and untouched on the long table of the dining hall. The line of his mouth is straight as usual, but his eyebrows cast shadows over his eyes.

"Hello father... I didn't know we were having dinner."

"Sit down."

The ice in his voice sends a chill down his spine. Nathalie takes a seat before Adrien could process the command. No one moves afterwards, the food remains still. The king holds his glare until he breathes in relief, "I'm glad to see you haven't been  
harmed."

Harmed?

"Where did you disappear to after the attack in the town square, Adrien? The guards couldn't find you anywhere."

"Oh! Ladybug saved me." That is the last thing that had happened as Adrien, before Chat Noir had stepped in.

"Ladybug? So I heard. One of the criminals that intervened..."

"What!? She isn't a criminal!"

Despite his sudden burst of anger the king doesn't flinch. "How can you be so sure? No one knows who those two are because they don't show their faces. Why would they have a need for anonymity if they were guiltless?"

"They saved all those people!" The prince defends. "They are heroes!"

"They put you in danger." His stubborn father insists. "Until they are captured I do not want you going outside the castle."

"You misunderstand! Leave Ladybug and Chat Noir alone. They mean no harm, I swear to you!"

"Must I remind you, there is no other heir to this kingdom. You are this country's most valuable treasure. Your life is at stake every time you leave these walls. We cannot afford to take the risk." The king confirms the decision despite Adrien's input, "You will stay here."

"What good is my life if I cannot live!" Adrien shoves his palms against the edge of the table to leave his chair. Nathalie grips his arm to steady him; to keep him near. This ambush of his freedom is closing him off in more than one way.

"Would you mind telling us how you returned to the castle? No one reported to me that you had arrived." His father presses further. "I've been worried sick."

"Chat Noir brought me... Because he is noble. As is Ladybug."

"Yet he didn't have the decency to bring you to our front gate..."

"I will tell you no different! Believe what I say about them, Father!"

The king nods once, "You are dismissed."

"Finally," he hisses under his breath. The prince tears away from them, having lost any appetitive at all.

Once out of hearing range, Nathalie dares to speak up, "You cannot expect to protect him forever, Gabriel."

The king stands to leave, not wanting to hear anymore on the matter. "Watch me."


	8. Chapter 8

Uncle Cheng may provide care within the house, but the outside is worse for wear. The ivy has overthrown the crumbling stones of the cottage. Branches clutter the top of the roof and make it appear to be a stout type of tree itself. Despite it's wretched appearance it emits a heavenly scent of a delicious meat. Knocking with a tentative fist, Marinette waits on the front steps with a basket of goodies and a growling stomach.

Her uncle arrives at the door for her. He nods when he sees Marinette, the niece he was expecting. "Come in, Marinette. Be silent please; mother is resting."

He chops vegetables and disposes of them into a steamy, bubbling pot of broth. It is the source of such the strong flavor she smelled before. Could it be beef? Or Lamb? The steam fogs her mind with a dreamy state. How could all of her family be so good at baking and cooking, except her?

Despite being a man of few words her uncle makes a motion towards his work. "Would you mind helping me?"

On the table is a small knife and the potatoes. Marinette carefully slices chunks of the brown skin away. Her uncle intervenes and shows her a way to peel more efficiently. She adjusts her technique accordingly and finds a steady rhythm. The menial task  
suddenly becomes far away.

What is she going to do to prevent these akuma attacks? How do they start anyway? Could Ladybug and Chat really handle this on their own?

"Ahhh!" A small slip of the knife had caught her thumb. The potato she is skinning tumbles to the floor with a thud. The knife clatters in an empty pan.

"What is that clammer!?" A cranky elder gripes from another room.

"It's alright, mother!" Uncle Cheng hands her a small cloth to his niece's hand to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you, Uncle... Sorry." He returns to the stew without a word. Not out of contempt, but concentration. Marinette sits to the side on a stool, ashamed regardless.

"Should I help grandmother with anything?" She asks, feeling rather useless.

Her uncle continues to season the stew before turning to slice the bread she has brought them. He wraps the cheese for later. Perhaps he is saving it for their bread in the morning. Unless, her uncle went all out for breakfast too. "In a moment we can take mother's dinner to her."

"How is Grandmother Cheng?"

"Restless usually. She wishes she weren't ill. It likely won't change."

Being bedridden would probably make her feel the same, "That's too bad."

Two bowls of stew are set aside for their dinner. He holds a small cup and spoon to bring to his mother. "Will you bring the bread for her?"

"Of course."

Grandmother Cheng certainly is frail in appearance. Her face is round like Sabine's, but starting to hollow under her cheekbones. Her thin gray hair is pulled up into a loose bun. Small wisps of silver lie on her forehead and in her eyes. Tiredness makes her dark eyes dull, yet they are unrelenting with stubbornness.

Uncle Cheng sets a wooden tray over her lap to set her meal on. Wordless, Grandmother Cheng eats the soup with a shaking hand. Marinette carefully butters a portion of the bread and sets it beside her stew. Her wrinkled hand lingers over the spoon, shaking enough  
for Marinette to notice.

"Would you like help eating your soup?"

The old woman lets out a huff, but resigns without a protest.

It hurts Marinette to see her this way. To be helpless on her bed with such weariness. To not be able to hold a spoon any longer. In younger years Marinette remembered that her grandmother used to be so versatile with her hands whether she was sewing  
or weaving or crafting. Her grandmother had inspired her own creativity. She is so lifeless now. Grandmother Cheng had been quiet before and kept to herself much like uncle, but not like this. She almost seems angry about being fed by her granddaughter.

While gathering the dishes Marinette watches Grandmother Cheng's eyelids begin to droop. Marinette's own food has gone cold, but that is alright. There is sure to be food at home set aside for her. "Can I get anything else for you, Grandmother?"

She blinks awake before releasing a forlorn cough, "Not unless you can cure my body's illness."

"I'm afraid not..."

"Away you go then. I need my rest." She turns her head with a scowl, but Marinette knows she is only angry about the circumstances. If only her Ladybug powers could heal. Luckiness is such a selfish magic.

As the thought crosses her mind the klutzy girl trips on the small rug in the doorway. The bowl splits into clay shards and the silverware is scattered.

"Ah! I'm sorry about the noise again, grandmother!" She apologizes from the hallway, but no response is given by her grandmother. Had she fallen asleep already? She is on her feet again to see her grandmother still sitting upright, staring out her window. She is murmuring to herself as if she hadn't heard Marinette speak.

"Grandmother Cheng?" Marinette wonders.

Her eyes are wide when she finally acknowledges her, but a strange purple shadow looms over her face. Marinette gasps in shock at the spooky sight. It almost looks like... a mask.

"Grandmother no!"

"Yes Hawkmoth."

What occurs next is nearly unspeakable, watching a person transform into a hideous monster. What big eyes she has now that they aren't squinting. What long antennae that form from her large ears. What awful fangs she has grown from her once small  
teeth. What great wings she has to lift her from her bed of sickness. With a single flap her akumatized grandmother launches into the ceiling to create a gaping hole in her home.

This couldn't be happening! Her own family wasn't safe. Anyone with any ill feeling could fall victim to this Hawkmoth's promises of power.

Frozen in place, her uncle grips her shoulders tight in his large hands, "Stay here. I will run to get help." Marinette shakes her head of the daze she is in. Unfortunately she couldn't hide where it is safe. When her uncle has gone she retrieves her cloak from her basket without another thought.

"Grandmother Cheng, wait!" Her feet are pounding against the ground with every step. But, she couldn't let her be harmed while in this monsterous state. Her body is still so frail. But Ladybug is also tired, having transformed twice in one day. She can't keep up. Two akumas in one day is unfair to a struggling superhero with a day job of delivering bread. The cloaked hero suddenly looses sight of the akumatized Cheng and takes the opportunity to nearly keel over in exhaustion. While sitting on her knees she contemplates this failure. How would she tell her mother?

From the shadows the akuma suddenly emerges. "Are you the one Hawkmoth seeks, my dear?"

"Ahhh!" It could speak!

"That is a lovely cloak. Will you surrender it or will I take it?"

Ladybug hadn't been wise enough to realize this had been a trap to tire her out. How could she run now? Her lungs are burning and her legs sluggish.

"You have to fight this! Hawkmoth's is lying he can't restore your health!"

The purple shadow, in the shape of wings returns. In response the akuma charges and stops inches from her face. Ladybug flinches in surprise but otherwise remains still. "I'm a prisoner! What choice do I have?"

"You have so many choices! I know you've been depressed, but being sick doesn't mean you have any less worth. We care about you!"

Though her eyes aren't her own she can still see emotions flood them. Could a butterfly cry? The monster looked like it might.

"You can resist it. Let me help you gran- I mean madam!"

The akuma considers the offer with an impatient flap of her wings, before charging at her. Ladybug extends a glowing hand in defense. She then watches her grandmother explode into thousands of pure white butterflies.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette's tears stain the cloak that gave her the power to obliterate her enemies. It is a power she should have rejected. Her grandmother is gone because of her careless actions. Her family would be devastated.

Her uncle calls for her, but instead of returning to the cottage she turns to the shadows in the woods, hoping he would not venture out far for her. Now that she knows these akuma are people she cannot fathom her crime. Marinette mourns alone in hiding. The early evening chills the ground where she lies in her weariness, but it isn't enough for her to accept the cloak's warmth.

"This is all my fault," Marinette weeps. "If I wasn't Ladybug..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Marinette."

Her swollen blue eyes rise to the lovely redhead kneeling before her.

"Tikki!" Marinette exclaims as she leaps into her arms. Her relief soon turns to guilt, "I'm afraid I've done something awful... to my grandmother. I made her disappear. It was an accident!"

Tikki shushes her promptly. "It will be alright. "

Marinette hugs the woman tighter, unable to hold in her grief. "But, I thought I was supposed to help people. I've failed you. You should have chosen someone better than me."

"You are my chosen one. No one else could replace you." Tikki promises.

"How can you be sure?"

"I selected you long ago. Your loving and kind nature is without compare." Tikki rests her hands on the girl's shoulders in a most comforting touch and peers past the streaming tears. "Marinette, you did the right thing. Your power would never hurt anyone."

Marinette wipes her eyes, "But... I don't understand."

"Your grandmother is safe, but unfortunately Hawkmoth's akuma victims are still in his clutches. She is his prisoner I'm afraid."

"What would he want with her? Why would he not let her go?" Marinette reasons.

"Because he is seeking out the miraculous cloak you wear. I've hidden two magical stones within it."

"Stones?" Marinette frowns. Then she spots them. The two beads on the ends of her strings that tie her hood in place. "Do you mean these?"

Tikki nods, "Those enchanted stones are the source of the cloak's power. This is what gives you your abilities."

"He's using my grandmother to try and find me? Does he know then?"

"It is hard to say, but after today's events he must know he is getting close to finding you."

"Then why give me the cloak at all? If he is only doing this to lure me to fight."

"He's been doing this for years I'm afraid. People have been missing for longer lengths of time. It is stirring up fear in the kingdom."

"Because the monsters that are said to be in these woods aren't fairytales?"

Tikki nods, verifying the statement. "And I need your help to stop them."

"Why can't Chat Noir take care of it?" The feline hero had so much more confidence and knowledge than her. Surely he could continue to maintain the woods like he had before.

"You are not alone. Plagg and I sent both of you out to work as a team."

"You know Plagg?" It shouldn't be a surprise that the two magical beings are acquainted.

"I do. I haven't seen him in ages. Unfortunately we are in hiding. Our power to enchant is highly sought after."

Her mind remembers the unmet Nooroo, who had fallen into evil's clutches. Marinette rubs a sleeve over her tears. "I'll keep trying, Tikki."

"I knew you would. I believe in you, my cherie." Tikki cheers with delight. "Take this with you. It will help."

Tikki places the round object in her hands and closes her fingers around it. Marinette observes it carefully to see a handcrafted, wooden yoyo.

"Now you must hurry home. Close your eyes and envision your parents' bakery." Tikki instructs.

She obeys and envisions the comforts of her own room. A wind of dust tickles her nose with discomfort during the process. After a powerful sneeze she opens her eyes to find she is no longer in the forest. Her bed welcomes her to flop upon it and finally rest, but first she has to speak with her parents about what had happened at the cottage. The bad news makes her feet heavy.

In the kitchen Tom and Sabine are discussing in hushed tones. They already sound as if they are rather upset and frantic. Uncle Cheng's voice can be heard explaining the terrible events for her. Her mother is crying softly because of it. Marinette steps into the kitchen to reassure her, "Maman...?"

Sabine pulls her into a suffocating hug when she hears her daughter's voice. Her father and uncle also surround her with relieved expressions. "Marinette! Have you been hurt?! Don't ever disappear like that!"

"I-I'm sorry," Marinette stutters as she is so throughly ambushed.

"Where did you run off too?" Her uncle mildly rebukes.

"I chased after grandmother," Marinette explains lamely, "but it was to no avail. The curse on her was too strong to try and convince her. She was akumatized."

"I'm glad you made it home safely then. It's easy to get turned around in the woods when you stray off the path," her father reminds her.

"I was only lost for a little while, yet it was all so stressful..." Marinette lies, but not completely. It has been a taxing day as far as her emotions are concerned.

The bell to the front of the store rings more than once through the doorway, alerting her parents that customers had come in. To arrive so late in the night was rather unusual, but her father goes to greet them with his family on his heels. Marinette's pace slows when she sees the king's knights crowding their store.

"Bonjour! What brings you to my humble bakery?" Tom addresses the few armored men.

The sternness of the knights does not falter despite her father's polite hospitality. The portly knight in the lead with fiery hair speaks in an authoritative tone. "Good evening, sir. We must inform you we are in pursuit of a criminal and he has escaped within the near vicinity. Have you seen this man?" The knight to his left unrolls an illustration. The criminal depicted is a boy in a black hood with a dark mask over his face.

Marinette gawks at the image of her partner. Above the illustration is a description of Chat Noir and promises of a reward for those who may aid in his arrest.

"I'm afraid we haven't seen him," Tom answers honestly, but we will be on the alert."

"What crime did this man commit?" Sabine wonders with a wary concern.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are enemies of the kingdom. They are bandits that have caused nothing but trouble." The knight on the man's right proceeds to unroll an illustration of her disguised in her magical cloak.

"What!" Marinette rages, "They have been protecting the kingdom! This is a mistake!"

Everyone in the room is surprised by her outburst, including Marinette. The knights scowl at her, especially the lead who's pale face had turned red with anger. "Know your place mademoiselle!"

She has a high respect for authority, but this injustice she could not tolerate. Tom rests his hands on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down, but she continues to grit her teeth and steam.

"I assure you we will report anything we know," Sabine tells them as they scrutinize the small family of bakers.

"Excellent. Sir Roger and the kingdom will be at your service. We will see ourselves out." While they exited the bakery Marinette watched a knight nail a poster of each of them to their wooden door. Across the street she can see all the other doors have the same posters plastered on them. She could not bear it. She excuses herself and dashes up to her bedroom. She slams the trapdoor shut in her haste and anger. She sits on the edge of her bed and kicks off her shoes to relieve her aching feet. Her footwear is violently tossed across the room towards her wardrobe.

"Ow!"

Marinette lets out a small scream and turns to find Chat hiding in a corner of her room with his knees tucked under his chin. Chat Noir cringes at having been caught. If he hadn't spoken she would have believed he was a shadow. The sad cloaked feline appears to be as defeated as she felt.

Marinette quickly closes her shutters that had been left wide open. "So this is where you escaped to!"

"Barely. They were on my tail all day."

"I'm so sorry this is happening. None of this is fair to you."

"Or my lady..." he sighs. "The king seems to have received misinformation about us. He is determined to throw us into a dungeon where we can no longer be a threat."

"But you aren't a threat. The whole town should know better. Earlier today you saved the town!"

Chat shakes his head. "In such a dismaying time I suppose they want to blame someone for the akumas..."

"I'm sorry, Chat Noir." Her sympathy is a true. This new obstacle only makes their jobs as miraculous wielders all the more challenging.

"Do not worry about me." He offers her a brave smile, "Ladybug and I will never give up. We will keep fighting no matter our circumstance."

Marinette feigns a swoon, "My hero!"

The spread of his grin is infectious at the praise. "Until we meet again, Marinette. Thanks for letting this cat hide out for a moment." He winks and launches himself into the dusky sky. She has to resist rolling her eyes and instead giggles at the increase of his ego he has departed with. He deserves a little pride for deciding to remain positively loyal to his duty.

As long as he did not give up, Ladybug wouldn't either.


End file.
